Zero
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: OneShot, songficRobin gets kicked from the team for his antics as Red X. How will Star and the others take it? R & R!


Teen Titans

Zero

Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first attempt at a songfic, so no flames please! Anyone who flames will be reported!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor did I write the song "Zero". That awesome song belongs to Hawk Nelson and Tooth and Nail records.

_Your life dreams are shattered_

_And you're gone away_

The letter sat unfolded on the desk. The dreaded letter.

Dear Robin,

We know you were the person who infiltrated numerous installations as your alter ego, Red X. We know you did it to apprehend a criminal, but the City Council has seen camera footage of you removing your mask and has ruled you are to leave Jump City for an undetermined length of time. You have 24 hours to leave city property and hand over control of your team to another member.

We express our sincere apologies for any inconvenience this has caused.

Sincerely,

Mayor Thomas Knox

Robin stood in his room, packing his things into a bag near the foot of his bed. "Well, time to go." He took one last look around his room, seeing the old newspaper clippings of the Titans apprehending the villains, old villain technology and Slade's mask, sitting on its center pedestal. He walked out of the room, clicking off the light switch, the door hissing shut behind him.

Star heard him coming and called, "Greetings friend! Would you like to venture to the movies and eat the corn of pop?" When he didn't respond, she asked, "Robin, what is wrong?"

We've cried here for hours And the hours turned to days 

Robin turned to see his friend coming behind him. He continued walking, not wanting to break the bad news.

"Robin, is something wrong?" Star pressed again. She had fallen in step beside him, arms clasped behind her back. "Please, I wish to know what troubles my friend."

Robin turned around. "You want to know?" he snapped. "Fine! I've just been cut from the team and kicked out of the very city I've sworn to protect!" He turned and continued to walk to the garage to get the R-Cycle, leaving a stunned Star behind him.

Coming to her senses, she ran back to her room, flopped down on her bed and began sobbing into her pillow. She stayed there for the rest of the day, just crying, pouring out her grief.

We know you'll regret this 

_Leaving us here_

_With portraits and memories _

_That we held so dear_

Beast Boy was walking down the hall, when he heard crying coming from Starfire's room. He knocked on the door, asking, "Star? You okay?"

"Go away! I do not wish to be disturbed!" came from inside.

"Star, you've been in there for the whole day! Come on out, will ya?" He waited for a reply. When none came, he opened the door and saw the stained pillows. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem pretty upset."

She lifted her head to look at him. "How can I not be? Robin has been cut from the team and kicked out of Jump City!" New tears began flowing and she stuffed her face back in her pillow.

When I hear your name 

_It's not the same_

_No matter what they say_

_I'm not okay_

Beast Boy said, "Star, you know Robin will be back. He will fight his way through swarms of moths, fight Kitten again, anything. He'll be back." He laid a gloved hand on her shaking shoulder. "He's always got to go his own ways for a bit.

We started at zero and went different ways 

_Now we're all out here wasting away_

_And if we started at zero then how did things change?_

_Seems like just yesterday we were the same_

"But, he cares for all of us, yes?"

"Well, ya. He wouldn't be our leader if he didn't."

Starfire looked up again. "Then why did he leave?"

BB looked puzzled. "He probably didn't want to hurt you. You know he…" He cut himself off. "I, uh, I gotta go." He stood up and ran from the room.

Star turned on the TV, just to see a report on Robin getting kicked from the team. She began sobbing again and eventually fell asleep.

It's been three months since he left us 

_So far nothing's been the same_

_And the question without answer_

_Is am I the one to blame?_

Three months and hundreds of fights later, the Titans still hadn't heard anything from Robin. Cyborg guessed he went back to see Bruce and hang there for a while.

Star looked over her scrapbook, seeing the many humorous moments they had shared, like fighting Control Freak, Beast Boy calling out "ROAD TRIP!" at the end of the Titans East escapade with Brother Blood. The serious moments, dancing at the prom, her transformation.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked an inanimate form of Robin, dancing with her. "Robin, why did you leave?"

He was such a good description 

_Of a favored future man_

_He spoke well of other people _

And they said the same for him 

She found a newspaper clipping of the day the team had formed. Robin had always spoken highly of all of his teammates, high lighting the positives in each of them. He even said one of the reasons he chose Beast Boy was for his sense of humor.

When I hear your name 

_It's not the same_

_No matter what they say, _

_I'm not okay_

Cyborg came in, looking over her shoulder. "The new team, hey? We were so lucky to have been picked. There were literally thousands of applicants and Robin picked us. He'd be honored to see us now. We've all grown, but it's still not the same without Robin." He turned and left to go charge up his battery, leaving Star alone again.

We started at zero and went different ways 

_Now we're all out here wasting away_

_And if we started at zero then how did things change?_

_Seems like just yesterday we were the same_

She sighed, putting the book back on the bookshelf and went to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten in a couple days, so she was starting to lose a bit of weight.

They say they're sorry 

_Bit what are they sorry for?_

_How can they possibly know what I'm going through?_

_I feel like no one's had to feel the pain I'm dealing with right now!_

She walked out, passing Robin's room on the way, fighting back tears. She continued onto the kitchen, where she grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, a bowl of stew from the stove and sat down at the table to eat. She looked across at Raven, who had her nose stuck in another book.

"What? You think by staring at me you can bring Robin back? I'm sorry, but this just must be how he wants it. Leave it alone." Raven uttered, causing her friend to run crying out of the room. "Smooth Raven. Real smooth."

Just six months ago things were fine, or so it seemed 

_What turn of events caused it to go down hill?_

_His parents are devastated, his girlfriend's depressed_

_WHAT WAS HE THINKING?_

The main doorbell chimed, causing Raven to tear away from her book yet again. "Is someone going to get that?" No one moved and the door chimed again. Sighing, she got up, putting her book down to go answer the door. "Yes? What is it?" She nearly fell over when she saw who was there. "Ro.. Rob… Rob…" She just kept stuttering.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" He moved to get past her, heading down the hall to see the others. He placed his ungloved hands over Beast Boy's eyes.

"Alright Raven, joke's over." BB turned to see Robin and shrieked. "DUDE! YOU CAME BACK!" He did a little happy dance and hugged Robin, who squirmed uncomfortably.

We started at zero and went different ways 

_Now we're all out here wasting away_

_And if we started at zero then how did things change?_

_Seems like just yesterday we were the same_

"Where's Star?"

"Right to the point, eh? She's in her room, lover boy. You realize she was bawling her eyes out for two days after you left? You should go and make out, I mean up." Beast Boy said, doing the sweat drop.

Robin ran down the hall, knocking lightly on her door.

"Go away! I wish to be alone." came from the inside.

"Star? It's me. Can I come in?" Robin called from the outside.

The door whooshed open to reveal a now beaming Starfire. "Robin! You have returned!" She grabbed him in a huge bone-crunching hug. "I have missed you so much!"

"I guessed as much, considering that I can't feel my arms." He laughed. "I've been thinking while I was gone. I missed all of you, but you wouldn't get out of my head. It took me leaving to realize that I need you Star. You're the reason I'm breathing right now. Knowing you're alive is my life support." He stopped and stared at his shoes for a second.

Star smiled. "I have realized the same thing. The Titans is not the Titans without you. I'm not complete without you as the leader, as my friend."

Robin leaned in, kissing Star lightly. "Thanks. Is my spot still open?" He smiled at her, reaching into his bag and pulled out his gloves, utility belt and combat shoes, pulling them on.

Star responded by grabbing Robin, pulling him into her room. The door hissed shut and she returned the kiss, making it long and deep, wrapping her arms around Robin. _Life will return to normal_, she thought to herself as she finally unlocked lips with Robin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Robin laughed, smiling at Star and the two went to hang with the team, walking out hand in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Well, that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I would also like to recommend the newest Hawk Nelson album, _Smile, It's The End Of The World_. It has this song and, for those who have seen _Yours, Mine and Ours_ (the new one), _Bring Em Out_. It is an awesome CD, worth the money. If you like that, you can also buy their first album, _Letters To The President_.

Again, thanks for reading. If I get positive reviews, I might do another songfic with Raven and BB or BB and Terra.

Love, peace and chicken grease! (Thanks to a person on 


End file.
